The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of vehicle braking systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to braking systems based on detecting runway surface conditions for an airborne platform or ground platform.
An aircraft may receive an indication of runway conditions from generic air traffic reports, but these indications may be limited to overall runway condition or contamination forecasts, such as by stating that the runway is wet. A view of the runway through a cockpit of the aircraft may be obstructed or otherwise have low visibility, such as due to weather conditions, making it difficult for an operator of the aircraft to determine a safe landing and braking strategy.